


Above the clouds

by ScribeAssistant



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAssistant/pseuds/ScribeAssistant
Summary: On the day following their victory at the Storm Spire, Rayla and Callum enjoy a peaceful sunset when a question comes to mind.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Above the clouds

Rayla's feet dangled above the clouds that hovered lazily below. Few views in Xadia could rival the sunset at the very tip-top of the Storm Spire, but there was no place in the world she would prefer to be over right there, sitting beside Callum.

She turned her eyes towards the boy, who was staring the horizon with a slight smile on his lips, no doubt trying to take in every detail of the view. Besides his many other qualities, the prince also had an artist's soul. It was almost impossible to describe how far they had come together in so little time. From mortal enemies to allies, from allies to friends and from friends to… Well, the right word for what they were still eluded her; this new, strangely exciting and utterly irresistible relationship they had, but she didn't really need a word to label it.

Just being part of it was more than enough.

Rayla leaned against Callum and basked in the last warm tendrils of sunlight, seeking comfort in his warmth. The sun would soon be gone and it would become too cold for them to stay up there, but Rayla was determined to enjoy every moment until then.

Callum had his fingers intertwined with hers. She came to the conclusion that five human fingers did have a very useful characteristic: they allowed Callum's hand to fully enwrap hers.

Rayla opened her eyes, at first towards the fleeting sun, and then turned her sight downwards to the clouds. A shiver traveled along her spine as she remembered her desperate leap from this very ledge. It wasn't something she regretted, nor feared. She, Callum and Ezran had given up on everything they had and knew to bring the Dragon Prince to the Storm Spire and she wasn't about to let the Human Mage take him, even if the cost was her own life.

To sacrifice herself for that cause was her will and her duty as the last dragon guard after her parents, or at least she told herself so. But still… As Rayla plummeted towards stone, wondering if she had been fast enough to save Zym, it wasn't the screams of Viren coming from not so far below her that filled her mind. It was Callum.

Strange how someone that she knew for so little time, less than a moon ago, could come to mean so much to her. Strange that in her very last moments, it wasn't her own mortality that anguished her, but the thought of never seeing Callum again.

And yet again, there he was, to save her and lift Rayla to the skies, this time quite literally.

A smile, big and honest, graced her lips as she squeezed his hand harder, but along came a question, something that she hadn't quite figured and now suddenly filled her with curiosity.

"When did you find time to practice the spell? You know, the wings one?" She asked, making the boy take his eyes from the horizon and find her own. Her belly suddenly felt filled with butterflies.

"I didn't." Callum answered simply.

That, however, made Rayla straighten up.

"Wait," she started in disbelief, "how did you know it was gonna work then?"

"I didn't." He shrugged.

"You  _ what _ ?"

Rayla let go of his hand and turned to face him properly. She, however, immediately regretted doing so, already missing his warmth.

"I mean," he answered sheepishly, "I was pretty confident it would work?"

" _ Confident  _ isn't good enough to leap off the peak of the Storm Spire!" She scolded. "What if-"

The words seemed to stop in her throat. "-what if it hadn't worked?"

Callum stared at her for a long moment. His expression was rarely hard to read, but now she could only tell the boy was very serious about whatever he was thinking.

His eyes softened before he continued.

"Then at least you would've been the last thing I saw."

Rayla opened her mouth but no sound came, partly because she didn't know what to say.

"No," she managed, "Callum, no! That is the last thing I would ever want! For you to-"

"What else could I have done?" He interrupted.

"Live! For us… For me." Rayla answered, ending in almost a plea.

"And I  _ was  _ living!" He said, snatching back her hand into his own. "I was living the life you gave me."

Rayla stared at him confused and Callum took that as an opportunity to continue.

"Before we met, I was nothing…"

Rayla opened her mouth to interrupt him but Callum squeezed her hand once again, silently asking to continue with his eyes. "I felt like nothing. I was just a prince - step-prince - with no real talent besides drawing. I couldn't fight, nor use magic, I couldn't… Rule or be dependable. I was just some kid that people served because of who my mom married…"

"Callum-" Rayla started but was quickly interrupted. 

"But all that changed when I met you." Callum reached for her other hand and pulled her closer, searching deeper into her eyes. "You gave me something that I spent my whole life trying to find: purpose."

"On the first night we met," he continued, "you called me a mage and I  _ believed it _ . Maybe it was nothing to you but it sparked something inside me. It sparked the feeling that I could  _ be _ someone!"

"Callum, you always had it inside you!" She interjected, unable to hold back. "You forged your own connection to the sky primal, it was all you!"

"But still thanks to you," he continued softly. "You believed in me Rayla. From the castle and all the way up here, you believed in me, and that made me believe too"

Once again, Rayla couldn't find words.

"Maybe it's true, maybe I had the talent for magic deep inside, but it was thanks to you that I believed I could- that I believed I deserved it"

"And I couldn't be happier to hear this from you Callum, but… What does any of that have to do with jumping behind me? With throwing your life, this new life, away?" The idea of it made her eyes sting.

"Rayla… Not for a moment I doubted I could do it. I mean, I didn't  _ know  _ how, but I did know I could. Because you needed me to do it and… Because I love you. And I trust you. And I need you. And that is all that takes for me to be able to do anything."

This time, the words found their way from the core of her chest.

"I love you too."

And she understood it was enough.

What else could she say? Deep inside, it was just the same for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a pretty short thing I came up with and wanted to share. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Once again, thank you to [spaceoutdreamer](https://spaceoutdreamer.tumblr.com/) from helping me edit this! <3
> 
> Let me know what you guys think through the comments or through [Tumblr](https://thescribeassistant.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
